A Boxi-Tutorial
A Brief Tutorial To Get You Started First we will start off with creating your account : Creating your account : Account creation : You will need to fill out the blanks, which is a email, user name and password. After Account Creation : You will be brought to the "Central" colony which is the main colony where a lot of stuff is located, in the future you can start your own colony, that's for later. The Central colony contains a lot of useful stuff including : The Dungeon Where you can adventure into and fight zombies on different floor levels levels. Every level there is a boss at the end which is powerful. The Hospital At the hospital you can sleep and heal up your lost HP. The Car Rental Garage Car Rentals cost gold ( 100 gold ) in a car you can have your friend hop in and you can drive around. You can only own one active car at a time or the other one will vanish! The PVP Area Here you can fight and battle other players, play nice though =P The Black Jack Dealer Be careful you don't get swindled =P Adventuring Around : Now that we know what is contained inside of the Central colony, feel free to adventure. Please note that the green parts of colonies are the safe area, zombies are usually NOT encountered here. Now, the gray part is where zombies are mainly found. Take out your gun and get ready to shoot! The controls are fairly easy to memorize and use and are shown where you start your adventure. W A S D to move ( or the arrow keys ) Right Click is a melee attack. Left Click is to shoot. "Enter" to talk. ESC to bring up the playing menu, from there you can do a lot of stuff. Start The Killing : Now that we know our basic controls and buildings along with what areas are safe and which are not lets adventure into the grey area! Here you will find zombies, try to bring out a friend if you can. If you adventure to far into the grey area you might come to a blue boarder, this boarder (if crossed ) will bring you to the " Over World " which from here you can access other players colonies or create your own when its time. ( ESC > PLAY > COLONY ) Your First Level : After you kill a lot of zombies you will probably level up, each 2 levels you get a " Ability point " which can be spent by going to the play menu ( ESC > CHARACTER > ABILITIES ) You can from here unlock different abilities to be used in-game. A lot of abilities have add-on upgrades which each cost a ability point. Once you unlock a ability with your ability point you gained from leveling up you can drag and drop it to the hot key menu on the bottom of your screen. Once dragged and dropped onto a key you can use that ability by pressing the desired number key. Making Friends : Now come on, we all know EVERYTHING ( except sharing ) is a lot more enjoyable with friends! As we discussed before, to talk you press " enter " and then type in your message. Try to be nice to people and they'll be nice to you! Friends can help you in dungeons, invite you to their colony or just laugh while fighting off the hoard! It's safer with friends! After we make a friend or two we can start doing dungeons or adventuring deeper into the grey area. Finding & Equipping Items : Zombies are hoarders, lets face it! So after they die they might have a few items to leave behind ;) Every once in a while a zombie might drop a item after death, pick up that item!! Items that you pick up will be automatically added to your inventory. ( Unless your inventory is full, though you do have a inventory capacity of 1000 so that probably wont happen for a while. ) Your inventory can be accessed by : ESC > CHARACTER > INVENTORY